


Welcome to U.A Academy

by Jackie_Boi (DontMindMeImJustAMeme)



Series: To Be A Hero (My Hero Academia AU) [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bob is a Good Boi, Comfort, Does this count as slow burn??, Ethan is mY SON OKAY, Exams, First Day of School, Gen, I haven't posted anything in a month oOPS, I love him, My Hero Academia AU, Oh yeah and um sub to Pewdiepie, Screw it it's gonna be slow burn, Slow Burn, Superpowers, he needs it, super speed, superhero au, ugh I love everyone here who am I kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontMindMeImJustAMeme/pseuds/Jackie_Boi
Summary: The first day has always got to be the worst day when starting school, so how will Mark cope when he is already being tormented with the first series of tests?





	Welcome to U.A Academy

It was the first day of school, and Mark couldn't be more nervous.

He was sitting at a desk tapping his foot on the floor anxiously. The classroom was already beginning to fill up with students. He saw a few faces that he recognised like Wade, his best friend, Bob, the guy he met when he almost tripped over, Gar and JP, friends he had before going to U.A Academy, Jack, the Irish guy who helped him fight the 0P faux villain, Matthew (who apparently also goes by 'Matpat'), the person who got top marks in every exam, and a few others he saw from time to time, but never learned their names.

  
The half-Korean shifts uncomfortably in his chair. He isn't used to the uniform he has to wear. It consisted of a white shirt, red tie, a grey blazer with teal stripes on the collar, and black pants.

Mark sighs. He knows he's not necessarily alone, but he can't help but feel somewhat overwhelmed. Will his new classmates like him? Who is his teacher? What if he gets lost? After all, this is a big school with very high expectations of their students. What if he doesn't meet those standards? Will he be kicked out? He knows he's overthinking it, but he just can't help it.

Suddenly, someone taps him on his shoulder. He spins around and sees Wade smiling down at him.

“Nervous, huh?” he chuckles.

Mark runs a hand through his dark hair. “Yeah, I guess so.”

Wade grabs a chair from an unoccupied desk and drags it over to where Mark is sitting. He sits down in it, being mindful of his tail. “Do you know who our teacher is gonna be?”

Mark shakes his head. “Nah, they didn't tell any of us.”

Wade throws his hands in the air. “Ugh, they don't tell us anything!”

While Wade was complaining to Mark about how secretive adults can be, a fellow classmate approaches them. Mark easily recognises him as Bob.

“Hey, can I sit with you guys?” he asks, adjusting his glasses. “I don't wanna look like a loner, you feel me?”

Mark grins at him. “No problem man, I get it.”

Bob sits down beside Mark and Wade casually. “Thanks.”

“Hey, it's you from the entrance exam!” A loud and chipper sounding boy exclaims from the back of the class. Mark knows that voice all to well.

“Ethan! It's good to see you man, “ Mark says, turning around to face Ethan, one of his fellow classmates he met during the entrance exam. Standing next to him Mark could see Tyler, who is still as stone-faced as ever.

“I'm so glad you actually passed. I was afraid that I ruined your shot at becoming a hero…” Ethan looks down, guilty and embarrassed.

“Nah man, it's cool really, “ Mark assured him. The half-Korean looks down at Ethans ankle which is in a cast. “Is your ankle okay?”

“Oh, don't worry- “Ethan gestures to his cast, “ -I just fractured it. It's nothing too serious since one of the nurses had a healing quirk, though it did make me feel really tired.”

Mark smiles at him. “That's good to hear.”

Wade smirks devilishly and pokes Mark’s shoulder. “Aww, did Markimoo make a new friend?~” He cooes.

The tips of Mark’s ears turns red with embarrassment. “Shut up, Wade.”

As the five of them converse (Tyler less so), Mark takes a moment to learn everyone's faces. First, he sees two tall boys sitting at the same desk who he assumes are British due to their accents. One has dark brown hair swept across his forehead, tired, and brown eyes. The other boy has black hair that's also swept across his forehead and sparkling blue eyes filled with energy and enthusiasm.

Across from the two brits are a group of three people, one girl and two boys. The girl has long, chocolate brown hair with a purple streak through it, and blackish-brown eyes. Talking to her is one of the guys. This one is large and muscular, with messy dark brown hair and eyes equally as brown. The boy sitting next to him has light brown hair. But the odd thing about this guy is that he had a circular, plain white mask with no holes to see or breathe through. All there was on the mask was a thin, straight black line, kind of like a mouth and two large black dots beside the ‘mouth’ like eyes.

_Strange…_ Mark thought.

The half-Korean transferred his attention to a pair of tall, loud boys. One of them has brown hair with golden streak in it that stopped at his jawline, and brown eyes gleaming with mischief. The one laughing beside him has wild, black hair that practically looked like a charred bush, and almost-black eyes.

The pair of boys seemed to notice Marks staring and smiled at him waving.

“Hey, you in our class?” The one with the gold streak in his hair asked.

Mark half-smiled feeling somewhat uncomfortable. “Well, I'm here, aren't I?”

“True, “ the boy chuckled. “I'm Arin by the way.” Arin points to his curly-haired friend. “This is Danny.”

Danny simply raised his hand. “Sup”

While Mark tries to get to know his fellow classmates (with Wade continuously trying to embarrass him), a familiar face walks through the door.

“Good morning class!”

“Mr Dechart?!"

The teacher beams at them. “Yep. It's me!”

Several students open their mouths to say something, but before they could Bryan silences them. “No, I will not be your teacher. I'm simply here to explain a few things to you.”

He clears his throat and fixes the collar of his white shirt. “U.A Academy obviously doesn't run like a normal school, though you still will have normal subjects.” This information causes a few students to groan. “But, in the afternoon, you will be able to do your hero training!”

Mark leans back into his seat and thinks. If Bryan isn't his teacher for hero training, then who is? Now that he thinks about it, he doesn't really know any of the teachers here. He prays to the heavens that he won't get a strict teacher. Most of the times they're just flat out mean and at the end of the day, he doesn't even learn anything! How the hell do these teachers even get their jobs?

He continues his train of thought until it was suddenly put at a halt as a loud ‘CRASH’ sounded from the hallway. Everyone snaps their attention to the door and windows, trying to get a peek of what was happening outside. That's when a dishevelled looking Swede stumbles through the doorway cursing in Swedish.

“So sorry I'm late teach!” He exclaims before hastily taking a seat near the guy with the round mask looking sheepish. The Swede has messy blonde hair and eyes that were a peaceful shade of blue. He muttered something under his breath to the masked boy next to him before awkwardly smiling at Bryan. “I didn't interrupt anything… Did I?”

Bryan smiles reassuringly at him. “No, you're fine, just try to get to class on time tomorrow, okay?”

After the commotion had settled and Bryan finished outlining the entire day, Wade elbows Mark to whispers to him.

“Mark, that dude who came in late, that guy is Felix Kjellberg. _The_ Felix Kjellberg!”

Mark raised an eyebrow. Felix Kjellberg? Why did that name sound familiar? Until he remembered… And it all suddenly clicked into place like puzzle pieces.

Felix Kjellberg was the student who had the highest score in the entrance exam with an astounding ninety-two total points, fifteen points ahead of Mark himself.

“...Holy shit man, “ Was all Mark could manage to say.

The half-Korean gazed back at Felix, who was talking to the masked boy, the girl with the purple hairstreak and the guy who looked like he could bench press a truck. The kid who was arguably the most powerful student in the entire grade was in his class, right next to him, chatting the day away.

This guy was number one.

This guy was the strongest.

This guy is who Mark needed to surpass in order to become the greatest hero of all time and make his father proud.

 

“God, the heat is killing me!”

Mark’s standing as far way from Wade as possible without being too far from him so that it didn't look weird. Because of his quirk, Mark couldn't feel the heat, so that often left him quite… Confused(?) when his friends would complain about scorching hot days. All of his friends would be sweating buckets and groaning, while for Mark, it felt like any other day, and personally, Mark finds sweating absolutely gross, so staying away from all of his sweaty classmates was more than ideal.

Unfortunately, the uniform for hero training didn't necessarily help either. Sure, there were fewer layers than their formal school uniform, but there’s only so much a short sleeve aquamarine shirt with white and red patterns along with matching pants can do.

Mark crosses his arms and sighs. “Wade, stop complaining. It's not _that_ hot.”

“Says you!“ Wade cries. “You're literally _immune_ to fire!”

Ethan, who’s basically melting beside him perks up. “Wait, you're immune to fire?”

“Yeah, I am, “ Mark shrugs. “Only super hot stuff can actually burn me.”

“How hot are we talking?” Tyler suddenly chimes in.

Mark tilts his head to the side in thought. “Oh I dunno… Probably the sun maybe…?”

“That doesn't matter right now!” Wade shrieks. “Where the hell is our damn teacher? I wanna get out of this heat already!”

As if Wades prayers had been answered by God Himself, a man, presumably their teacher, sauntered his way into their view. The man didn't look to pleased with the heat himself, but he sucked it up and soldiered on. He wasn't wearing anything fancy, unlike most of the teachers at U.A Academy. All he was wearing was a red shirt and black tracksuit pants. He has scraggly brown hair and brown eyes that reflected the amount of exhaustion this guy must be feeling right now. But the most noticeable thing about this guy was his beard. He has a massive, bushy beard that looked so poofy that its probably filled with tonnes and tonnes of all of his colleague’s secrets.

“Alright class!” he boomed. “As you can see, I'm your teacher for hero training this year. My name is Mr Khalil -” his face scrunches up into a cringe, “- but that's way to formal for me. Please, just call me Jirard.”

One of the Brits (the one with black hair) Mark saw earlier raises their hand. “Sir, can we please get out of the sun? I'm actually going to die of overheating.”

Jirard sighs. “We can _after_ we finish this first exercise.”

This causes the whole class to wine for the second time today.

But that leaves Mark wondering. What is the first lesson of this year? He hopes it’s something easy…

Jirard straightens up. “Today we will be going a Quirk Assessment.”

Mark opens his mouth, but no sound comes out. A Quirk Assessment on their first day? Isn't that a little extreme? He looks around at the other students to see that even they are as bewildered as he is. Everyone is whispering to the person next to them, all sounding shocked and concerned. He doesn't blame them, he's concerned as well.

“Now, now, everyone calm down, “ Jirard shouts over the student's murmurs. “It's not like you're going to be expelled if you don't do well. This is just a simple examination to see where you all are at.”

The teacher reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small electronic device. “Most of you would have done physical fitness tests where you weren't allowed to use your quirks.” He points to Ethan. “You, stand in that circle.” He then points to the small circle that is imprinted on the dirt ground in white.

Ethan seems startled by the sudden attention but does so anyway. Jirard then hands him a white softball.

“Try to throw the softball as far as you possibly can using your quirk, “ Jirard commands. “I don't care how you do it, just use your quirk to help you in any way.”

Ethan grins brightly on hearing the whole ‘I-don't-care-how-just-use-your-quirk-just-use-it’ part of the exercise. He gazes down at the softball in his hands thoughtfully, before seemingly coming up with an idea. He gets into position, aiming the softball at the sky, before throwing it with all his might.

But this was no ordinary throw. Oh no, it was quite the contrary.

The soles of his hands opened up revealing the jet-like mechanism that remained hidden under his skin until now. Some of the kids gasped in surprise while the others stared intensely out of curiosity. The thrusters on his hands went onto full throttle, launching the ball in the air like a rocket. It soared across the sky with great speed before eventually losing its momentum, crashing into the ground.

Jirard hummed, obviously impressed and displayed to the class how far Ethan had thrown that ball using the device he held.

657.7 metres.

The whole class gaped at the number on the screen in pure shock. None of them could have ever imagined getting a number that's even remotely _close_ to 100 metres, much less something over 600!

Now it was another kids turn. Jirard picked out Matthew from the crowd and told him to do the same thing as Ethan, but before he did, he ran up to the small boy.

“Hey, um, I know this is going to sound kinda weird but…” Matthew ran a hand through his brown hair. “Can you hold out your arm for me please?”

Ethan raised an eyebrow sceptically but held his arm out for his classmate anyway. Mark knew what was coming next, but decided to bite his tongue. He didn't want to ruin this for Matthew. And besides, he wanted to see what it looked like from an outside perspective.

Matthew then gently grasped Ethan's wrist. Their eyes turned yellow just like it did for Mark, then faded back into their original colours with Matthew blinking uncontrollably for a few seconds. Ethan shuddered at the feeling, while Matthew just marched towards the white circle with the softball in hands.

The small boy looked at Mark perplexed. The half-Korean just shrugged. “He did that to me as well, so don't worry, you're fine.”

Ethan glared at Mark in response, then proceeded to observe what Matthew was going to do next.

Matthew stood in position, a position that suspiciously looked like the one Ethan was in before, ready to throw. And as he did well… It was the _exact_ same thing Ethan did. Like, the exact same thing. The soles of his hands opened up and everything, only this time everything looked like it was a yellow hologram (like the yellow bubble he made at the entrance exam). That didn't affect his performance though.

Many of the students looked like they were on the verge of screaming. Mark even heard Wade mutter ‘what the fuck’ under his breath.

Jirard read out the distance of the throw. “561.9 metres”

“Darn, “ Matthew cursed. “I was hoping I could get a score higher than that…”

Now it was Felix’s turn.

Mark had never seen Felix’s quirk before, and now that he thinks about it, he doesn't know many of the other student's quirks either. This brings him great excitement. He finally gets to find out!

Felix was already in the circle with the softball in his hands. He takes a step back, spinning his arm at such a high speed, Mark thought his arm was going to fall off. In fact, his arm was spinning so fast, all of the dirt on the ground was blown out from underneath him. He then runs forward at an inhuman speed (still managing to stay in the circle) and catapults it into the air.

The softball whizzes through the sky, somehow faster than Ethan's throw, then finally begins to slow down. When the softball hits the earth, Jirard reads the distance.

“724.2 metres”

Felix hums triumphantly, before returning to his group of friends who were cheering him on.

So that's what his quirk was; super-speed.

Next up was Danny's turn. Arin gave him a thumbs up before the bushy-haired boy skipped up to Jirard to receive a softball. He then proceeded to make his way into the circle smirking with confidence dancing in his eyes.

Danny readies himself before throwing. He stretches his arms and sides before taking a throwing position. He brings the ball back, before hurling it in the air. The ball flies towards the sky and… And… Never comes back down. It just keeps zooming off into space, not showing any signs of slowing down.

Everyone stands there peering into the sky trying to find the softball that is long gone before Jirard shows his whole class Danny's throwing distance on the device.

Infinity.

This guy just got an _infinity_. How was that even possible?

Everyone's turns rolled by, but obviously, no one was able to Danny’s ridiculous score. Next up was a 50-metre dash. Two students had to race against each other while using their quirk in some way to assist them. Mark had to race against the girl who had the magenta stripe in her hair, who introduced themselves as Minx. The half-Korean prepared himself, warming up by stretching, while Minx just stood there intently, examining the shadows that the buildings were casting over the running track.

A little robot began to count them down before a gunshot signalling the beginning of the race sounded. Mark dashed across the track at full speed, before he looked behind him (at which he cursed himself for) and witnessed a strange sight. Minx… She was literally merging with the shadows. She hastily sunk into them before disappearing completely. A few seconds later she emerged at the finish line victorious.

Minx: 3.74 seconds

Mark: 7.06 seconds

Dammit! He lost.

Next up was a beautiful Italian girl whose name was apparently Marzia, and the Brit with brown hair (who he had yet to learn his name since he was very quiet). They both got average results.

Marzia: 7.67 seconds

Daniel: 10.29 seconds

Something told Mark that that ‘Dan' kid wasn't really trying, but that didn’t really bother him as much as it bothered Wade for some reason.

Now it was Felix’s turn and Mark couldn't be more intrigued because how fast can he go? Mark had a gut feeling that what he saw with the softball game was only a sliver of what the Swede was actually capable of. Now that he thinks about it, he feels sorry for the ebony-haired boy who’s lining up beside him. He's going to get absolutely _crushed_ by Felix.

And oh boy he did.

Felix: 0.56 seconds

Nathan: 7.41 seconds

Soon it was Ethan's turn. The kid he had to race against was the buff looking dude, who close up, didn't actually look as intimidating. He learned his name was Ken, and that the masked boy was Cry, which Mark thought was an odd name. Ethan once again uncovered the thrusters on his hands and feet and prepared to go as fast as he possibly could, while Ken next to him began to transform. He gained bear-like features, growing razor-sharp teeth, bear claws and even became hairier. Much hairier. The little robot began to count down again, followed by the sound of a gunshot.

Ethan: 3.23 seconds

Ken: 5.09 seconds

After the race was finished, Ethan trotted up to Mark and his friends.

“I couldn't actually go full throttle, “ he pouted. “The distance is too short.”

Bob, who’s casually standing beside them chuckled. “It be like that sometimes man.”

Not before long, all of the students ran. Mark stopped paying attention to them at some point (though he almost fell over laughing after watching Wade trip in his race) and began daydreaming, before he was quickly pulled back to reality when someone grabbed his shoulder. He flinched, being startled at the sudden touch. He whipped his head around to see a familiar looking Irishman gazing at him with an apologetic smile.

“Sorry!” Jack was quick to say. “It's just that I was calling your name but you didn't answer me.”

_Oh shit_ , Mark thought. _Did I really do that?_

The half-Korean smiled at him. “Nah, it's okay. What do you need?”

Jack began to look a little embarrassed. “I uh, just wanted to say thank you for back at the entrance exam.”

Thank you? What was he thanking him for? In all honesty, it should be _Mark_ that's thanking Jack, not the other way around.

“Thanking me for what?” Mark raised an eyebrow.

Jack gave Mark an earnest look. “For inspiring me. When that huge robot burst out of the ground, my original plan was just to get the hell out of there. I didn't even stop to think about the people that could have been hurt and that was selfish of me. So, when I saw you running towards the danger to help those people, you inspired me. You inspired me to do the right thing; **to be a hero**.”

Mark was beyond shocked. He must have looked like a blubbering goldfish right now, but he didn't care. No, what he was focused on was the fact that this guy, the guy standing right in front of him, was thanking _him, clumsy ol' Mark,_ for giving him inspiration. _Inspiration_. If Mark had to list words that he thought described himself the most, inspirational would be at the bottom of said list.

The half-Korean blushed lightly at the compliment and attempted to regain his composure. “U-um, thank you.”

“Hey, you two, ” Jirard pointed at them. “The faster we get this done the sooner we get to get out of this heat. Quit chatting and get back to work.”

Next up was grip strength (which Mark almost found odd. _Almost_ ). Wade absolutely crushed the test, having a grip strength of 473.4 kilograms with his tail, which Jirard allowed. Ken was the only one that was even close to him, having a grip strength of 134.9 kilograms. Next was standing long-jump. Both Felix and Ethan used their super-speed abilities to get ridiculously high results, others with more super-strength like abilities also got pleasing results, while the rest of the students did pretty average. Not long after was repeated side steps (okay, now we’re crossing the line here. Side steps? Was that really important?), followed by a long-distance run. While almost everyone got an amazing score on at least one of the tests, Mark felt… Weak. All of these tests and not a single high score on any one of them.

_It's not like the tests are suited for my quirk_ , he reminds himself. _It's not like there's going to be a body heat test_.

The sit-ups and the seated toe-touch (which was not a pleasant experience for Mark) all quickly passed by, though it felt like hours due to the extreme heat.

“Can we PLEASE go back inside now!...” Wade screams.

Many of the other students groan in agreement, having sweated enough to fill Olympic pools.

“Just one last thing, I promise, “ Jirard states. “I just have to go through all of the results with you now.”

Wade was ready to literally scream, but Bob managed to calm him down for the time being. Everyone was rallied up and stood in front of the school’s hall in front of the volleyball courts. Jirard didn't bother going through the results verbally, therefore deciding that he would simply display them to the class. He pulled out his small device one more and turned it on. A large, holographic screen appeared in front of the students, revealing the results of the fitness examination.

1\. Felix Kjellberg  
2\. Ethan Nestor  
3\. Cryaotic  
4\. Ken Morrison  
5\. Matthew Patrick  
6\. Sean McLoughlin   
7\. Minx  
8\. Phil Lester  
9\. Dan Avidan   
10\. PJ Liguori  
11\. Wade Barnes  
12\. Arin Hanson  
13\. Tyler Scheid  
14\. Nathan Smith  
15\. Bob Muyskens  
16\. Mark Fischbach  
17\. Marzia Bisognin   
18\. Daniel Howell

Mark’s heart stopped beating in his chest. 16th place. How the absolute hell did he place 16th? Was he not cut out to be a hero after all? He started so strong, what happened? What if he keeps getting placed that low? Will he be expelled from the school? Is he not able to become the hero he's always wanted to be?

He looks around at the other students. Ethan is celebrating his 2nd place with Tyler, while Felix is comforting the Italian girl who scored second-last. Dan, the boy who placed last just shrugged his shoulders and went to congratulate his British friend Phil for getting into the top 10. Dan was rubbing his victory into Arin’s face, teasing him on the fact that he placed higher. Matthew was overzealous about being in the top 5, rambling on about something excitedly to the kid whose name was apparently Nate. He didn't seem interested, but that didn't save him. Even Jack was pleased with his placing, chipperly chatting to a curly-haired Brit who goes by PJ. Everyone appeared to be happy, if not for themselves then for their friends.

Everyone had someone. But, at this moment, Mark was feeling completely alone.

“Hey, Mark.”

Mark looks towards the sound of the voice.

“Oh, hey Bob…”

Bob frowns at him. “Okay, what's wrong.”

Mark doesn't say anything, he just simply gestures to the holographic scoreboard.

Bob cringes as he finds Mark’s name at the bottom of the list. “Ooh, 16th place, huh?”

Mark nods.

“Well, I'll tell you this, " Bob begins, pushing up his glasses with the palm of his hand. “Exams don't mean shit. You got 16th place, so what? That doesn't determine your future. I got a pretty crappy placing as well, but that doesn't mean I don't got a future anymore, and that applies to you too, k? I bet you've got a badass quirk, it’s just that you haven't been able to use it yet.”

Mark shoots Bob a look. “I know, I still can't help but feel bad about it though.”

“Well friend, in, like, 10 years time, you're gonna look back at this day and laugh because you'll be one of the strongest heroes out there.” Bob flashes Mark a big smile. “I believe in you, ya’know that?”

Mark is grateful. Grateful for someone like Bob, someone he barely knows. He’s currently comforting him because he's upset, even though he doesn't have to. He even got a low placing himself, but he's thinking about another person’s feelings - about Mark’s feelings. He can't help but grin at the sentiment behind Bob’s words.

I believe in you.

That's something that Tom says to him. That's something that his mother says to him.

That's something that his dad says to him.

_I believe in you_.

Mark looks at Bob in the eyes. “Thanks, Bob.”

“Anytime homeslice, “ Bob quips.

Mark suppresses a snicker. Even in the short time that they have known each other, Bob always manages to make the half-Korean laugh. Yeah, getting third last sucks, but it's nothing he can't handle. He’ll train harder and prove himself to his classmates, his teacher. Heck, he’ll prove himself to the whole world that he can do this. That he can be a hero.

He can do this, _I believe in you_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know I haven't been updating a lot recently and that's because I don't handle the beginning of the year very well, but I'm getting better now so expect more updates :)


End file.
